Similar Differences
by The Legendary Olympians
Summary: For every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction. The four swords find out when they are placed into the same situations, coping with them differently.


**Dargon: HEY GUYSES THIS IS DARGON BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT CUZ IT SAYS "DARGON" RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME HAI I'M REALLY HAPPI (Nike: Was the pun intended? Dargon: SORT OF, MAYBE!) CUZ SPRING BREAK'S ALMOST HERE AND SHTUFF!**

**Nike: Idea from school. Yippee do da day. I'M ALREADY ON SPRING BREAK, FOOLS! Lol, jk.**

**Dargon: XD LUCKY! Here's just about how it went…**

**_At school._**

**Twilight/Red: AGH I KILLED A WORM! I'M SO SORRY! *Repeatedly bows over and over as an apology to the dead worm she had just stepped on***

**Nike/Vio and Dargon/Blue: *Laughs***

**Twilight/Red: *Splutters* Wh-WHAT? B-But… I just _murdered _a worm!**

**Nike/Vio and Dargon/Blue: *Chokes up with more laughter***

_***Whistle blows, signaling the end of recess***_

_**Nike/Vio, Twilight/Red, and Dargon/Blue walk towards the school building.**_

**Dargon/Blue: *Still laughing* I just had an idea, guys! You know how the different Links respond to different things differently, because of their personalities? So I was thinking...**

**Nike/Vio: What if we had the Links react to different situations? And we could show them all, with different reactions to the same scene, starting with stepping on an ant, or something.**

**Twilight/Red: HEY! I-It was an accident!**

**Dargon/Blue: *Laughs* And Red's reaction would be… *Makes a squishing sound* ...OMIGOSH!**

**Nike/Vio and Dargon/Blue: *Cracks up while Twilight/Red glares at them***

**Dargon: XDXDXD! But enough of that… LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S GET THIS STARTED!**

* * *

**_Act I: Dead Ant_**

**_Part I: Red_**

Red happily skipped along, basking in the sunshine's rays.

"And bees, buzz along, and kids blow away the dandelion fuzz. And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer!" He sang, dancing in the summer breeze. "Wait… I don't think I sang it correctly. Oh well!" He took out a picnic basket, and laid out its contents down on a blanket. "I made sandwiches for everyone! Yummy! Oh, they're coming!"

Sure enough, up ahead, quickly gaining ground, were Blue, Green, and Vio.

Blue raised an arm over his eyes, shielding them from the bright sun. "Sheesh, it's almost too happy and cheerful for me."

"What, you depressed?" Green joked lightly, earning himself a snort from the blue Link.

"Of course he is, he's too aggressive for cheerful-inspiring notions." Vio smiled slightly as Blue punched him in the arm.

"Am not. Red, you dragged us all up here just for a picnic?" Blue asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Red chirped happily, as he laid out all of the food on the blanket.

Suddenly, his delicate ears heard a sickening crunch, and he looked down at his feet to see…

A tiny, miniscular, ant, its small body completely flattened. It waved its antennas weakly for a moment, before becoming completely still.

"AGHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Red shrieked, dropping to his knees so that he was eye level with the dead ant. "I'M SO SORRYYYYY! I JUST KILLED A LIVING, BREATHING BEING! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!" He looked up at the others, tears streaking his face. "GUYS, WE HAVE TO HOLD A FUNERAL FOR HIM!"

The others looked at each other slowly.

**_Part II: Blue_**

Blue lay on his stomach, propping his head up with his arms as he watched Red pass out the food items he had brought along with him for the picnic. Lazily, Blue stretched, wondering how long this picnic would take.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked down at the blanket. A single, solitary ant was making its way slowly across the width of the blanket, right in front of Blue as the larger being stared at it.

Immediately, he began contemplating different ways to kill the insect in the most painful way as possible.

"Ech, screw thinking," he grumbled to himself, and 'accidentally' dropped his fist onto the spot in which the ant was, looking in the other direction and whistling casually.

It was a morbid attempt at feigning innocence, as the others whipped around to stare at him and the deceased ant that was right underneath Blue's fist.

Blue watched everyone, looking bored. Finally, he coughed, and asked, "What?"

**_Part III: Green_**

Green looked around at everyone. Red had wanted them to go outside for a picnic, especially because of the calm weather, and so here they were now. Red and Blue were playing catch with a small, foam ball they had brought along, and Vio was reading a book, seemingly immersed in it. Vaguely, Green wondered about bees and what would happen if it suddenly started raining, but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind, not wanting to jinx them, and hoping he had not already.

Suddenly, Green was snapped out of his musings as the ball whooshed past his ear, flying down the hill.

Blue groaned. "Ah, it's so far away…"

Green rolled his eyes. "I'll get it." He rose and headed down the grassy hill, to where he could see the ball had come to a stop at the base of the hill. Just as he neared the ball, though, he heard something crunch underfoot, and he glanced down. At first, he couldn't see what had caused the sound, but as he lifted his foot, he saw a black dot amidst the blades of grass, motionless.

_Eh… _Green shrugged and continued on, finally reaching the ball and picking it up. Without another thought of the dead ant, he proceeded back up the hill, to where the others were.

**_Part IV: Vio_**

As Vio kept his eyes trained on the words of his book, a nine inch novel, his mind immediately picked up many flaws, though he knew he wouldn't be able to change any of them. _The author should have made this a new paragraph… Spacing mistake here… _

After finding a grand total of fifty mistakes, he sighed. "Editors just aren't what they used to be…"

After taking a bite out of his sandwich, he absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of the picnic blanket, trying to rip it - for experimental reasons, of course. It ripped easily, obviously a cheap one at the market. Not that he cared.

Then, his eyes instinctively travelled towards the middle of the blanket. There, climbing onto his sandwich, was an ant. _His _sandwich. Now, if it had been someone else's sandwich, he wouldn't have given it a second thought. But _his _sandwich?

This was beyond reason. He would now have to waste perfectly good food, due to this filthy creature.

Revenge. That's what he needed.

He took his thumb, and brought it down onto the ant, smearing it.

A grease spot on his sandwich…

The sandwich he now couldn't eat.

"May your insificance do you good," he seethed, knowing he was overreacting, but enjoying seeing the writhing creature die at the same time. _Huh, maybe I'm turning into Blue, _he thought briefly, before shrugging and turning away, back to his book.

* * *

**_{Differences, something that they had many of. But, in the end, they were all parts of the same person, more similar than they think.}_**

* * *

**Nike: Review with your thoughts! For now, it'll be a one-shot, but if you'd like, we can add other situations. It's up to you guys!**

**Dargon: Agreed! :D So, what'd you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Whatever? Hope you guys enjoyed! :D I'm sitting here, all lonely, because Nike's gone on vacation, and I'm stuck home for the break. Hopefully we can upload more! :D **

**Nike: There's wifi out here! Everything's awesome! :D**

**Dargon: And for a substitution, because my daddy was too lazy to plan a Spring break vacation, we're going to the SPA. Great. XDXDXD JK, THE SPA'S PRETTY COOL. But still, going out of the country is better. XD**

**Nike: Oooo, getting yourself a manicure? Have fun!**

**Dargon: OOOOO you wanna throw down, dawg? Wanna get bitten by thousands of mosquitoes and deadly snakes? Be my guest!**

**Nike: Been there, done that.**

**Dargon: XD! SEE YA FOR NOW, READERS! *Salutes* *Disappears with Nike into thin air***


End file.
